


By Hook or By Crook

by gonnaflynow



Series: Bottom Erwin Adventures [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Punk, BDSM, M/M, bottom erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gives Erwin the night of a lifetime: as if a concert and a fistfight weren't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Hook or By Crook

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for aivelin, who has been one of my guiding stars in eruri since I joined the fandom and a wonderful friend. Her beautiful art and kind spirit have kept me going through some hard times, and this is just a little something to thank her (as well as being a late birthday present – no, I didn't forget!). It also happens to be based on one of her [pieces](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/90221095441/little-spanking-modern-au-eruri-with-bondage), though Erwin and Levi are switched in this fic. 
> 
> On which note: 1982, punk eruri, bottom erwin, aggressively nsfw with a lot of bdsm action. This fic was a year in the making. I have nothing else to say. Enjoy the ride~

The concert was winding down, but the crowd inside Exit was just getting started. Frantic drums spurred on a massive pack of sweaty bodies, studs and chains glinting as they jumped and moshed and writhed, silhouetted by smoke and the lights of the stage.

Erwin and Levi stood against the back wall, nodding along with the band and waiting for the end of the set, Levi absently twisting his wristband. Erwin melted away into the crowd, returning shortly with two beers. Levi grabbed one thankfully, pressing it against his swollen upper lip before cracking it open and downing half the can. 

“That one guy really got you, huh,” Erwin laughed, opening his own beer and taking a long drag of the cigarette in his other hand, eyes glittering with mirth.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole,” Levi spat bitterly. “Only because I was too busy watching your sorry ass to pay attention to my right side.”

“You’re usually a lot more perceptive, I’ll give you that,” Erwin conceded. “And quick on the draw.”

“Whatever,” Levi drawled, crossing his arms and leaning against the concrete wall behind him. “‘s not like we were the ones kicked out.”

“True,” said Erwin, breathing out a steady stream of smoke.

As soon as the concert ended, the entire club flooded onto the street in a rush, shoving and elbowing their way out the door and to the front of the pack leading the half-mile trek to the Sedgwick El station. Their parade proceeded in a haze of cigarette smoke, the steady thud of boots on pavement and the percussive crack of remnant beer cans accompanying the revelers down the street. The group was smaller by the time they rounded the corner to North Avenue, drunk stragglers wobbling into alleys to puke or pass out, the rest swept along on a post-concert high until they were mounting the steps to the station platform.

The first train to arrive was, thankfully, empty. Levi couldn’t help but snarl as he and Erwin were herded into the nearest car like cattle, the crowd pushing blindly forward and shouting their objections when toes were inevitably stepped on or a spike went where it shouldn’t. A lot of the punks looked worse for the wear, makeup running, dripping sweat, and sporting new cuts and bruises on every inch of uncovered skin. The humid summer evening dampened the mood, the post-concert high giving way to something oppressive, sluggish, exhausted; even with air conditioned cars, the atmosphere on the Ravenswood line seemed heavy enough to slow movement.

Erwin and Levi stood in the thick of the bodies, Erwin reaching above the crowd to grab the metal bar while Levi pressed tightly against him, relishing the chance for close contact as the doors slid shut and the train sped into the night.

A boombox was produced out of nowhere and the music began again, a dissonant chorus of shouts sounding from the north end of the car as a group of young punks began spinning and slamming into each other, a whirl of denim and leather and plaid.

Levi crowded closer to Erwin, sneering.

“Fuckin’ idiots. Can’t they give it a rest? Or at least not start shit on the train?”

“At least there are no innocent civilian bystanders this time.” Erwin smiled grimly, eyeing the crowd at the other end of the car with a raised eyebrow.

The commotion died down a few stops later as a sizeable group streamed off the train, off to cause trouble elsewhere. Levi immediately shuffled up next to the doors, dragging Erwin with as everyone heaved a sigh of relief, grateful for the room to breathe. Not that breathing was a great idea. The car smelled like sweat and smoke and beer and vomit, and Levi had to try his hardest not to gag and press his face into the safe haven of Erwin’s chest when the doors closed with a faint ding.

Of course, moments after the train began to move, a puff of smoke rose up from a few seats away, quickly filling the car with the acrid fumes of cheap pot. Levi did gag this time and planted his face right into Erwin’s pecs, his shirt damp and tinged with the scent of Camels. Levi spared a glance at his face – slightly pink, a large bead of sweat rolling down his temple – and rolled his eyes, silently praising his own choice of clothing: an old black wifebeater and ripped white jeans, nothing that he would miss and no stain that he couldn’t get out. Erwin wasn’t faring well in a tight black Misfits shirt and even tighter leather pants, but Levi was sure appreciating the view. 

In a burst of adrenaline and beer-fueled confidence, he grabbed Erwin by the collar and hauled him down, tongue flicking the stud in his ear.

“Those pants make me want to fuck you,” he whispered, unapologetic. “Was that on purpose?”

Erwin’s eyes gleamed. “Is that your way of telling me you want to get laid when we get home?”

“It might be.” Levi’s lips peeled back to reveal a feral grin, falling easily into their old routine. “Why, did you have something in mind?”

“Perhaps.” Erwin grinned back just as hard, crowding Levi against the door. 

The couple had a game they played on the way back from concerts, with only one rule – don’t get horny. The object: get the _other_ person horny. Levi had a notoriously bad track record with only one win under his studded belt, but Erwin had been particularly drunk that night and maintained that it didn’t count every time Levi brought it up. The rest of the games usually ended with Levi dragging Erwin home impatiently, pinning him to the wall or the couch or the floor in his haste before Erwin took over and swept him up in his arms, depositing him on the bed and making sure he was thoroughly fucked out by the time the night was over.

Erwin was well in the lead until the Southport stop.

“You know, I’ve changed my mind,” Levi said, voice shifty and dangerous. “I want to fuck _you_ tonight, instead. Grab that ridiculous slicked-back tail of yours and ride your ass until you scream.” Erwin’s eyes went wide with surprise. Levi barreled on, oblivious. “But maybe I should warm you up a little first. Get that perky ass nice and ready for me, maybe I’d spank you a little, you would look so nice face down on my lap…” Erwin brought a fist up to his mouth to stifle an unexpected moan, biting so hard he almost drew blood. “You’re such a bottom bitch, Erwin, I know you would get off on anything I do to you. Hell, I could keep you in those leather pants and make you rut against my boots, hm? Lick them clean before and after…”

Erwin hurriedly leaned down to Levi’s ear, skin hot, and whispered the words that Levi never thought he would hear. He pulled away, expression unreadable.

"Holy shit, Erwin, are you sure?" Levi's eyes had shifted from pure arousal to a mix of incredulity and concern, a glint of hope flickering in the harsh fluorescent lights. "I know we talked about this but do you really think you want to—"

"More than anything. I wouldn't rather anybody else in the world do it than you."

"Erwin..." A silent ‘thank you’ shone in Levi’s eyes before it was replaced with something more sinister, more domineering, voice turning low, smooth, and silky as he murmured in Erwin’s ear. “Alright, safewords. Lay ‘em out now.”

“Red yellow green won’t do?”

Levi’s grin turned devious. “Fuck no. Pick something special. And if you can’t think of one by the time we get home, I’m choosing and I bet you won’t like it.”

Erwin’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously, blue eyes flashing when he came to an answer.

“What about whiplash?”

Levi bit his lip, rolling his tongue piercing over the roof of his mouth before meeting Erwin’s inquiring gaze. “Appropriate. You sure you'll be able to remember it?” He crowded in close, side-eyeing the people packed around them before placing a finger on Erwin’s sternum and tracing it across his chest, over his nipple piercings, and down his hip. Erwin’s eyes slid shut at the touch, a shiver running through him despite the sticky summer heat.

“Yes.” 

Levi nodded, all business. “I’ll get everything ready when we get home. And then we begin.”

 

It was next to impossible to get Erwin nervous, but he couldn’t think of another word to describe the lightheadedness, the buzzing in his limbs, the churning in his stomach, one tick from nausea. Even cigarettes didn’t take the edge off, but anything else was off the table tonight: he wanted to give Levi a clean slate to work with, and he wanted to remember everything, _feel_ everything.

Once four flights of creaking steps were out of the way and the apartment door was shut and bolted, Levi pressed Erwin against the wall and rose onto the toes of his combat boots, claiming his lips in a soft kiss. Erwin sensed the hidden meaning: this was Levi’s way of offering him an out that he didn’t plan to take, the last bit of tenderness he would be given tonight. Erwin took Levi’s face in both hands and deepened the kiss, taking time to explore his mouth and let Levi do the same until he finally pulled away, licking at Erwin’s shining lips.

“Stay here. Don’t move. Don’t do anything. I have to get things ready. Can you do that for me?” 

Erwin nodded jerkily, brushing his thumb over the cut of Levi’s cheekbones before reluctantly releasing him. He swallowed the whine in his throat as he watched Levi’s hips sway through their bedroom door and out of sight, reminding himself he would be back in just a few short minutes. Absently, Erwin thought about how much he loved the jeans Levi was wearing, how they cupped his ass and thighs just so, and wondered if he would even be able to wear pants tomorrow after what Levi was going to do to him.

Erwin sat heavily on the couch, holding his head in his hands, twiddling his thumbs, then splaying himself across the cushions and running a hand through his hair. What was Levi planning? They had discussed the basics of this – toys, bondage, submission – but none of the details, and not knowing made Erwin’s stomach turn over.

 _That’s the whole reason this is special, you control freak_ , he reckoned with himself, _the element of surprise_ , but even sound logic didn’t quiet the incessant murmur in his head.

_But by the end of the night, that murmur will be gone. Levi will work it out of me. It’ll be fine, just fine._

The sound of soft footsteps and the creak of the bedroom door heralded Levi’s arrival. Erwin sat up and peered over the back of the couch as he approached, unchanged from earlier save for the absence of shoes and the addition of a dark, promising expression. Something in Erwin’s gut curled deliciously as Levi rounded the couch and stood in front of him, grabbed the tail of his mohawk, and pulled hard to expose his throat. Erwin exhaled on a soft groan as he felt his neck crack, eyes trained on Levi and Levi alone as he was roughly shoved back to the couch.

“Erwin. I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly. Where were you two nights ago? That night you came home late?”

 _The night I… I was out with Nile and Marie across town, he knew that…_ _oh_. “You know where I was,” Erwin tried, a little defiant as he bit his lip and started the game.

“I want to hear it from your lips. Where were you, Erwin?”

“Out.”

Levi yanked at Erwin’s hair again, tiny pricks of pain shooting across his neck. “I’ll give you one more chance, so spit it out. _Where were you._ ”

Erwin hissed, eyes sliding shut in mock defeat as he finally came up with a suitable answer. “Out at a protest.”

“With who?”

“No one.”

“ _Erwin._ ”

“ _Fine!_ I was with Mike, okay?!”

“And what else did you and Mike get up to at this protest?”

“Nothing…”

Levi’s eyes flashed. “You’re just digging yourself a deeper hole.”

“...we went to a bar afterwards.”

“Which one?”

“Black Rock.”

“And how much did you have to drink?”

“A few beers.”

“A few, huh.” The corner of Levi’s mouth twitched; he had Erwin cornered. “Put a number on ‘a few’ for me.”

“...three. Maybe four.”

“Four.”

“...five.” Erwin sighed.

“And after you had five beers, where did you go?”

“Home.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Straight home?” Erwin began to squirm in his seat, and Levi had to pin him in place with a hand on either side of his head. “ _Straight_ home?”

“ _Yes_ , Levi, straight home, I promise!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” said Levi, towering over Erwin and crossing his arms, “my brand new bottle of sixteen-year old Bushmills whiskey is gone without a trace. And so is the Sobieski and the Jaeger. And please, feel _free_ to correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think it’s physically possible for a man to drink all that alone, in a single sitting.”

 _But it was possible for_ two _people: Levi and I proved that three months ago._ Erwin gulped in reply, watching Levi carefully.

“So what _really_ happened, Erwin? Did you steal the booze and share it with Mike?”

“No…”

“Did you two get smashed off your big sorry asses together? Did you promise him it was okay, that these were yours to take?”

“No, I…”

“Did you _fuck_ him, Erwin?” Levi seethed, nostrils flaring as he grabbed Erwin’s hair even harder and yanked until he gasped. “I know you two used to have a thing, don’t pretend otherwise.”

“Levi, _no_ , I wouldn’t…!”

“Did he take you in the stairwell, press you against the wall and muffle your cries as you came? Or was it out on the roof, under the haze of the streetlights? Should we march up there right now, see if I can find your cum stains?”

“ _Levi!_ ” Erwin was nearly on the verge of tears now, the pain in his head and Levi’s false accusations too much to bear. “I didn’t, we didn’t! We drank a little more but that was it! Nobody touched anybody else!”

“And I should believe you why…?”

“Because I love you and I would never do that to you!”

Levi’s mask dropped along with his jaw, but only for an instant: those weren’t words they tossed around lightly, at all if they could help it. “Fine. But that still doesn’t change the fact that my hundred dollar bottle of whiskey is missing. A _hundred dollars_ , Erwin, do you know how long… how fucking dare you. I can’t believe… how _fucking_ dare you.”

“I’m sorry,” Erwin whimpered, eyes cast down and shoulders slack with guilt.

Levi tutted quietly, dismounting from Erwin’s lap and tilting his chin up with two fingers. “You know what’s going to happen now.” The inquisition was over. Now the fun could start.

“I…” Erwin’s mouth had gone deliciously dry; Levi was too good at acting the part. “No.”

“It’s really quite simple.” Levi made a grab for the collar of his shirt, dragging Erwin up to his level with a cruel glint in his eyes. “I’m going to punish you. I’m going to string you up and make you my toy, because that’s what happens to the idiots who try and take advantage of me.”

“No, god, Levi, _please_ , I’m _sorry_ —”

Levi shook his head slowly, bangs brushing the tips of his lashes. “Like I said: it’s not gonna fucking cut it. I will _not_ be made a fool of, Erwin. You can start by sucking my cock, and you better give it your all.” He leered at Erwin, peering down his nose and relishing every moment of the reversed height difference before unzipping his fly and pulling his half-hard cock out. Levi pressed the head against Erwin's lips, a bead of precum already welling up at the slit. Erwin was quick to lap it up, eager-to-please and whimpering quietly as he gave Levi a long lick from base to tip. He worked the shaft over with his tongue and sucked the head into his mouth, moaning at the familiar and welcome taste, a hundred times better than Levi’s expensive whiskey. Levi’s cock twitched at the sound, a rumble building deep in his throat as Erwin’s cupid’s bow moved and stretched around him. One of Erwin’s hands slid around his hip and grabbed his ass, the other reaching between his legs to fondle his balls, teasing at the top of the sac just how he knew Levi liked it. Levi let out a growl, burying his fingers in Erwin’s hair and forcing him forward this time, all the way to the base of his cock. Erwin took the first few inches with ease, but the last one triggered his gag reflex, and instead of letting him up to compose himself, Levi bore down with a wicked smirk as Erwin coughed and his throat spasmed, wetness brimming at the corners of his eyes.

“Suck,” Levi ordered, and Erwin dutifully swallowed around him, eyes sliding shut and fat tears rolling down his face. Levi loosened his grip just enough to give Erwin room to move, and he began to bob and slurp like his life depended on it, chin drenched in his own spit, adding just enough teeth to keep Levi on edge. The sight alone was almost too much for Levi to bear; a telltale warmth begin to curl in his groin, so he pulled Erwin off with another sharp tug to his mohawk. Erwin gave a ragged gasp as Levi held his head in place, throat bared in submission, and climbed into his lap to straddle his hips.

“Was that good?” he rasped, face red and lips wet.

“Satisfactory. Only just. You have a lot to make up for.” Levi scowled and hoped Erwin didn’t notice his cock throbbing a very clear ‘yes.’ If he did notice, he kept the observation to himself, bright blue eyes peering up at Levi for his next instruction. 

Levi held his gaze, grey eyes unflinching as he saw the gears in Erwin’s head whirling and trying to figure out where he would take this next. When he gave up and swallowed in anticipation, Levi took it as invitation to latch onto his throat and suck a deep mark. Erwin erupted in a loud moan, caught off guard, and as Levi sank his teeth in, he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a length of black bondage rope, quickly tying Erwin’s wrists together. 

Erwin whimpered when he realized what Levi had done, tugging fruitlessly at the bonds and arching off the couch. Levi belatedly noticed how tight Erwin’s leather pants had gotten, how well they showed the thick line of his achingly hard cock, and in a flash he was on his feet, tucking himself back into his jeans and yanking Erwin off the couch by the rope on his wrists. He dragged Erwin into the bedroom and threw him on the bed with a predatory snarl, kicking the door shut behind them, and was rewarded with an aroused whimper as Erwin shrank into himself and looked back at Levi with eyes blown wide: the very picture of submission. Levi swallowed the urge to pin him down and kiss him until they were both winded and red-faced. Instead, he let his own desires go with each breath, replacing them with a powerful, commanding presence, one that made Erwin shiver as Levi stalked to the dresser and pulled a longer length of black rope from the top drawer, coiling it loosely around his arm and placing it purposefully at the foot of the bed.

Erwin could hear his pulse churning in his ears as Levi approached him. He swallowed a moan as hands ran down his body, tweaking his nipples beneath his tight shirt, caressing a hip, and finally tugging at the zipper on those sinfully tight leather pants. Levi let out a gasp once the zipper was all the way down; Erwin’s cock sprung free, uninhibited by underwear and already rosy with arousal. It bobbed against his stomach, a bead of precum sticking to his skin and drawing a trail to the crown from whence it came.

“You kinky _fuck_ ,” Levi snarled. “I cannot believe you went commando to the goddamn concert, you little _shit_ , I’m gonna…” He trailed off, openly ogling the body splayed in front of him before Erwin found himself pressed against the bed, ass in the air, as Levi lunged for the rope and began to tie an intricate body harness.

“This should keep you nice and still,” Levi growled, threading the rope under Erwin’s arms and across his chest. “Dirty piece of shit. You’re going to be _ruined_ when I’m done with you, begging for mercy that I’m not going to give and screaming your apologies.” He fastened a knot between Erwin’s shoulderblades, making sure he felt the weight of the rope. “Who am I kidding, you won’t even be able to make that slick tongue of yours work its magic. You’re going to be drooling at my feet, like a _dog_ , ready and willing to follow my every command. And you’re going to _love it._ ”

When Levi was finished, Erwin’s arms were bound to his sides, hands pinned uselessly underneath him. Levi leaned in and smacked Erwin’s leather-clad ass, unable to resist himself. Erwin gave a small cry and bent inwards, which prompted a second harsh slap before Levi began the arduous process of peeling off his pants, the leather sticking tenaciously to Erwin’s skin. The back of his thighs were already flushed and  tempting, and by the time the pants were finally on the floor, Erwin had earned himself four more slaps and a bite, Levi’s teeth sinking deep and leaving a telltale oval mark on the swell of his cheek. Erwin had started to rut backwards in search of more, each smack drawing small cries and whispers of ‘please’ and ‘more,’ which Levi was all too happy to oblige. He noted dimly that another strand of rope was tied to the top of the bed and draped lazily off to the side, the tail out of sight, but just as the gears in his brain began to clank to life, Levi interrupted him with another resounding slap, this time to a sit spot.

Suddenly, a cold, lubed finger pressed at his entrance, clinically stroking his rim until Levi deemed Erwin relaxed enough to slide the it in to the second knuckle. The sensation made an icy shiver run down his spine: Erwin was used to warmth from Levi’s bare fingers or tongue, when he bottomed at all. Now, Levi felt distant, the intimate skin-to-skin connection broken… but he was sure this, too, was part of Levi’s plan.

“You'd better be thankful,” Levi drawled, “that I'm using lube at all. I could put this in with just my spit. Or dry.”

“Put what in?”

Levi snorted. “Don’t play dumb. You think you're getting my cock tonight? How dare you. This is a punishment and you will get nothing of the sort.” He slipped another finger in without warning and scissored them, grunting as Erwin’s muscles fluttered around him. Erwin dropped his head to the mattress and mewled, pressing his hips back for more, more, more.

After Levi was able to work three fingers in to the hilt, he withdrew his hand entirely, leaving Erwin whimpering at the emptiness and clenching around air. Levi sat back on his heels and snidely watched the struggle for a few long moments before reaching over the side of the bed – right where the third length of rope trailed off. Belly clenched tight, Erwin watched as Levi’s hand emerged, wrapped around a large silver anal hook with a substantial prostate massager. It gleamed in the dim light of the bedroom: sterile, sinister, and promising.

Erwin’s mouth went dry.

“That’s…”

“That's what's going in your ass, yes.” Levi smiled sadistically. “And it's going to make this next part even better.”

“There’s a next part?” Erwin’s voice cracked, betraying his eagerness. Levi elected to stay silent and instead worked on preparing the device, spreading a generous amount of lube on top of the ball that adorned the hook. His grin grew as he worked, fingers moving too slow to be accidental, all too aware of Erwin’s need.

“Levi, _please_ ,” Erwin pleaded.

Levi finally took pity and nudged the ball at Erwin’s entrance. Erwin hissed and flinched away; the metal was just as cold as he feared, and the clammy lube wasn’t helping matters.

“What, can’t handle a little metal up your ass?” Levi taunted, hauling Erwin upright by the ropes crisscrossing his back. Erwin whimpered in reply as Levi slid two fingers inside of him and tugged, pressing the head of the hook at Erwin’s entrance as it finally began to yawn open to accommodate the toy. He massaged Erwin’s rim using his fingers and the ball in tandem until it finally slid in with a quiet schlick. Erwin groaned into the pillow as Levi adjusted the fit, the metal already heating up inside him as Levi pressed the toy in until the attachment sat snugly against Erwin’s taint. When Erwin sat back, he could feel the ball rubbing insistently against his prostate, the massager intensifying the feeling of fullness and sensation. 

Now, with the hook in place, it dawned on Erwin that the rope at the top of the bed was connected to a ring at the top of the toy. As if on cue, Levi began to tighten the rope, hauling Erwin’s ass into the air with a jerk of his wrist, a barely-there smirk on his face. Erwin gave a loud yelp as Levi secured the hook with a firm knot, the tension and pressure quickly overwhelming him and blocking everything else out.

“Hold the fuck still, Erwin.” Levi yanked on the top of Erwin’s harness. “I have to string you up the right way, so you’ll feel it. Stop wiggling around.” Erwin complied with a weak mewl, dropping his head to the pillow in defeat. “That’s right. Born to be my easy little bottom bitch, aren’t you? Asking for it already. Well, lucky you. Now,” Levi said thickly, “the punishment begins.”

“What’s going to happen?” Erwin managed to choke out, eyes wide.

“I’m going to spank you until you learn the true meaning of repentance,” Levi said evenly.

“Does… does that have a number, sir?”

For the second time that evening, Levi’s mask dropped, a hint of his overwhelming arousal spilling over before he schooled his expression.

“No. I go until I seem necessary, or until you have demonstrated proper apologetic behavior.” Erwin nodded haltingly as Levi reached under the bed and pulled out a paddle, holding it closer for inspection. Erwin blanched; he wasn’t aware Levi owned one of these. The paddle was made of rubber, an inch thick, and so black and menacing that it seemed to absorb all the light in the room. Clearly it wasn’t just for show, either – Levi’s forearm muscles jumping under his skin were testament enough to that.

Levi stared at Erwin openly as he took in the new addition, grey eyes rapidly scanning his face for any sign of fear or doubt, but a flash of Erwin’s pink tongue over his lips and a little nod were all that he needed before the paddle landed across the middle of his thigh.

Levi moved quickly, covering Erwin’s backside with an even layer of pink before he flexed his arm and got serious. The first real hit to the meat of Erwin’s cheek had him crying out and rocking back, the anal hook tugging inside him as his skin burned bright with pain. The second had him choking back a sob, the third drove the air from his lungs completely. Erwin’s milky thighs quickly became mottled in shades of angry red. The paddle hit hard, the gratifying kind of deep thudding impact that only a solid inch of rubber could bring, and Erwin’s cock responded appropriately, dripping precum onto the old comforter and straining against his stomach, begging to be touched.

At first Levi let Erwin keep his thighs closed, shielding himself from the worst of the pain, but as the paddling went on, Levi used his knees to force them wider and wider until he dropped the paddle to the bed and stomped away, returning with a spreader bar and quickly cuffing it to Erwin’s ankles before resuming his brutal pace. Erwin’s teeth broke through the skin of his lip when he felt the first hit to his inner thighs. His hips jerked back of their own accord, anything to escape the wrath of the rubber, but the hook kept him in place, pressing maddeningly against his prostate – a promise and never a follow-through. The next strike had him moaning long and hard, the tip of the paddle barely grazing his sac as it swooped down.

“You love this,” Levi grinned, tossing the paddle aside and running his hands greedily over Erwin’s ass and thighs, beet red and searing hot. “You love the pain, don’t you?” Erwin nodded and whimpered into the pillow. “Maybe I should use something that would hurt more,” Levi mused aloud. “Because you know, I don’t think you’re sorry enough yet. And pain is the best way to teach discipline, after all.” The paddle disappeared off the bed, replaced with a thin leather riding crop.

With no more warning than a quirk of Levi’s lips, the crop landed on Erwin’s reddened cheek, biting hard at his abused skin and drowning out his surprised gasp. The next hit, Erwin swore, felt like the leather had come out of boiling water. Levi’s strikes were sharp, precise, and always intentional, designed to hit right where Erwin wanted it least. He left a pattern of stripes up and down Erwin’s backside, occasionally delivering a swift hit to his sit spots or inner thighs to keep him on edge, and with each hit Erwin’s hips wanted to sag, but the hook kept him right where Levi wanted him, giving him a thin thread of pleasure which he clung to like a lifeline. Erwin finally began to feel the loss of control he craved. Distantly, he realized he was getting noisy, whimpers and thin cries of pain slipping from his lips with every strike, but he knew Levi wouldn’t stop until he had finally broken through the last of Erwin’s defenses and reduced him to a quivering, sobbing mess. That was the moment they were both anticipating, the whole reason they had planned this encounter.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Levi delivered a direct stinging hit to his sac. The teasing flicks and brushes from earlier were long gone, and the next pointed smack sent Erwin into a fit, thrashing and biting the pillow, barely lucid. Levi gave each testicle a little flick before drawing his arm back and landing a hit on Erwin’s taint, already sore and red from the prostate massager. Erwin dropped the pillow from between his teeth and shouted, eyes wide and bright, as he counted the hits crawling up his skin, three, two, one, then finally the moment he had been waiting for – a direct hit across his hole, sore and stretched. He gave a loud howl and began to sob, body quaking violently. Levi paused behind him, quiet and observant, before counting out ten more hits and dropping the crop off the side of the bed.

“You’re sorry enough now,” he soothed, gripping Erwin’s shoulder with one hand and the handle of the hook with the other. “I’ll make this next part quick and easy, okay?” Erwin hiccupped helplessly as Levi eased the hot metal from his body, whimpering pathetically as the ball stretched him all over again, but the hook was soon replaced with two of Levi’s fingers, slick with lube. Levi set the toy off to the side and mercilessly stroked Erwin’s prostate, grabbing his own cock with a grunt. It wasn’t long until Erwin’s thighs began to tremble, and with a hoarse cry of Levi’s name, Erwin’s orgasm ripped through him. The sight of Erwin’s ruined backside and the noises slipping from his mouth quickly brought Levi over the edge himself, his cum landing all over Erwin’s ass and thighs. When he withdrew his fingers, Erwin’s hips automatically canted backward searching for more, and the last bit of Levi's release landed right across Erwin’s red, stretched hole, his body sucking it in before his knees buckled and he collapsed to the bed, totally spent and quietly sobbing. 

Levi immediately dropped the dom persona and crawled up the bed, cupping Erwin’s face and leaving gentle kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, his nose. 

“Erwin, you beautiful creature. You did so well. Look at you. Fuck. You were so good for me, Erwin, so good.” He quickly unhooked the spreader bar from Erwin’s ankles and started to undo the harness, rubbing his hands soothingly over Erwin’s back and shoulders as they shook with the last of his tears. Erwin groaned in relief when his arms were released, and Levi was quick to roll him to his back and undo the bonds around his wrists. As soon as his hands were free, Erwin grabbed Levi around the waist, pulling himself close and burying his head in Levi’s neck, letting the familiar scent of his skin and faint traces of cologne calm the last of his frayed nerves. Levi huffed happily, smoothing Erwin’s mussed hair and kissing his damp forehead before looping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him close.

It wasn’t long until Erwin was out like a light and snoring softly, his head a welcome weight on Levi’s shoulder. Levi was glad he wasn’t awake to see the sentimental smile that made his mouth hurt, or the way he buried his nose in his hair, hands tightening protectively in Erwin’s dirty shirt.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, letting Erwin’s steady breaths lull him into peaceful sleep.

  

**Author's Note:**

>  _One million billion thanks_ to [monidon](http://monidon.tumblr.com/), who was not just a brilliant beta for this fic but helped to fill in the big gaps in my knowledge of punk subculture and how to go to concerts. And thanks to YOU for reading!! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3 (especially since I was terrified to post this fic in particular not gonna lie)


End file.
